


Mistakes

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River comes on to Jayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

River's bare feet padded over to where Jayne was standing in the cargo hold. He'd just finished unloading the last crate from a job just pulled and was stretching as River approached him from behind. He turned around to find himself not more than an inch away from the girl. Her eyes looked up at him, with a look he'd gotten all to familiar with over the past few weeks. She brought her hand up to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He whispered into her lips "Girl, I am the biggest mistake you will ever make.."


End file.
